


An Agent Walked Into A Bar

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel, of sorts, to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989264">Going Back In Black</a>.  You may want to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Agent Walked Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [shenshen77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77) for the beta and encouragement. Thanks to [Anuna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna) for planting the idea for this sequel.

Melinda paused after entering the little hole in the wall bar Natasha had chosen. She took a quick inventory of the interior as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Classic rock, loud but not overly so, could be heard over the sounds coming from the pool tables in one corner. She had no problem finding Natasha in the crowd, all she had to do was look for the most easily defensible booth with clear sight lines to the exits.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” she said as she slid onto the bench across from Natasha.

“Just long enough to put in an order for beer and nachos,” Natasha replied, a twitch of her lips passing for a grin.

“Good,” Melinda sighed, and exhaled slowly. Her shoulders dropped as she relaxed into the faux leather seat. She didn’t have to be hyper alert with Natasha, it was almost a luxury to trust that the person she was with was more than capable of taking care of herself. “I heard about the thing in Nevada. Everybody okay?”

“Just a few bumps and bruises. And Stark complaining about sand in his suit.”

Melinda couldn’t imagine having to work with Tony Stark on a regular basis. She didn’t know how Natasha managed it without resorting to physical violence, but then Natasha had better control over her temper than she did.

The arrival of the waitress with their beer and what had to be the worst looking plate of nachos interrupted her thoughts. They thanked the server and tapped their bottles together in a silent toast. Melinda looked a little skeptical as Natasha started in on the food. “They’re a lot better than they look, trust me,” she said. “Clint has an encyclopedic knowledge of the best bar food in the city and this place takes the top spot for nachos.”

Melinda took a tentative bite and nodded in appreciation, “These are fantastic. Has he figured out the recipe yet?” She smirked as Natasha rolled her eyes. “Where is Clint anyway? I know he’s not on assignment, I half expected him to be here.”

“He’s home,” Natasha replied, her eyes warm and soft as she talked about her partner. Melinda didn’t think she’d ever heard her talk about a home before. But then Natasha’s home probably had more to do with Clint than with any physical location. “Rogers was coming over to watch the game. They’ve been bonding over baseball. And Clint’s been working on his latest attempt at your barbecue all day.”

“He’s never going to figure it out.”

“I think he’s enjoying the challenge more than anything else.” Natasha said with a fond smile, then focused her attention on her friend. Melinda could almost feel the friendly interrogation begin. “How are things with you?”

She didn’t even pretend not to know what Natasha was asking about. “They’ve been going well. There are some … personality glitches that still need to be worked out, but overall things are coming together.” She reached out for more of the nachos. “Ward is butting heads with our newest recruit. They’ll work it out, but it’s been entertaining to watch.”

“And Fitz-Simmons, have they been behaving themselves?”

Melinda had to laugh, “So far. But I fully expect them to unleash some kind of horrific thing any day now.” She took a deep drink of her beer. “I’ve asked Coulson to put me back into combat.”

“Good,” Natasha told her. “It’s past time,” she stated simply and Melinda didn’t detect any derision or pity in her tone, just honesty and acceptance. Melinda bit her lip and took a deep breath, relieved at her friend’s acceptance and support, but at the same time it was a little too much for her to handle.

“You still know your way around a pool table?” Melinda asked, suddenly eager to be in motion.

Natasha gave her an intense look, fully knowing Melinda was shutting down the conversation, but willing to let her get away with it. “Of course. What are we playing for?”

“Fifty bucks a game?”

“You’re on.”

\-----

Clint rolled over and stretched a little in the dark. He could see the light under the door to the bathroom and knew Natasha was home. He must have dozed off again because the next thing he knew, she was crawling into bed. He pulled her to him and with the ease that comes with familiarity, they settled themselves together, legs tangled and her back to his chest. He pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. “Have a good time?”

She hummed in pleasure and snuggled in closer to him. “Yes. It was good seeing Melinda again.”

“I’m a little surprised you’re home already. You two usually close the bars down.”

“Coulson called Melinda in. His fun alarm must have gone off.” She tipped her heard forward so he could have better access to the back of her neck and he obliged by nipping gently at her nape.

“What kind of fun did you get up to?”

“The usual. Beer, shots, nachos, pool, bar brawl.”

He chuckled and she shivered a little against him. “You guys start or finish the brawl?”

“Please. We finished it. How was your night, you and Steve have a good time? Did he like your latest batch of barbecue?” He could hear the teasing in her voice.

“As a matter of fact, he did. It was a good batch, you’re lucky I saved you some. It’s still not quite right, but I’m getting closer.” He nipped a little at her earlobe and reached up to turn her face to him. They traded lazy kisses until sleep eventually pulled them under.

\-----

Coulson gathered up the various files as Fitz-Simmons left the briefing room, their rapid fire conversation fading as they made their way down to the lab. He smiled at Melinda, “I’m sorry to have cut short your visit with Natasha.”

Skye perked up at the mention of the name, “You were with Natasha? As in Natasha Romanoff?” She shot a glare at Ward, “You told me Melinda was out having a girl’s night.” She turned her attention back to Melinda, looking positively gleeful, “What’s she like? What kind of visit was it?”

“Calm down, fangirl, no stalking,” Ward teased, “I’m sure it’s classified above your clearance.”

“Hey now, super spy,” Skye shot back as she flicked his ear, Ward’s shoulders hunched automatically. “That was just the one time at Stark Tower and I totally rocked my Hawkeye cosplay. So, Melinda, spill.”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she got up from the large conference table, “We drank beer, tossed back a couple of shots, ate some pretty decent nachos, shot some pool. Oh, and ended a bar fight.”

“Wait, your ‘girl’s night’ involved shots and a bar fight with the Black Widow?” Skye looked almost awestruck, “Damn, I want to be Melinda May when I grow up. Any chance I can come along for the next one?”

“Well, you’ll have to prove to me you can handle it.” Melinda answered as she too left the briefing room, “Eat your vegetables, do your homework, clean your room, and play nice with the other kids.”


End file.
